


Unrestrained

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: THoBHC Week 2017 Prompts [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Jazz Fenton could do nothing but sit in court and watch as her own thesis was used to defend her brother’s murderer.Written for The Horror of Butch Hartman’s Creations Week prompt: Cold/Unrestrained





	Unrestrained

What is a ghost, anyway? For sure, it can at least be stated that a ghost, by very definition is not alive. A ghost, even if in life was a documented citizen of the united states, and possessing all of the associated rights of one, is surely not subject to the laws of the natural, modern world.

Surely the murder of a ghost is not only a complete oxymoron, but also not even a crime at all, impossible to sentence. 

Daniel James Fenton was a half-ghost, the prosecution had argued. He had a current documented existence. He had a primary care physician, a social security number. He attended high school, had been applying for colleges. He had friends, he had family. His murder affected them all.

 

OBJECTION- cried the defense. For the term ‘murder’. A ghost cannot be murdered. Surely if they could, then the victims own parents would be the next to be arrested, to be put to trial as well. For although they had nothing to do with Daniel’s demise, they had been openly and freely hunting and sometimes destroying other ghosts without any legal repercussion for years.

 

And it was sustained. Of course it was.  
Jazz could do nothing. She watched her own thesis study used against her. Against her little brother. 

 

The accused was mentally unstable. He wasn’t in his right mind, he had a documented mental illness. A mental illness that had been coined by the victim’s own sister, one that she herself had even claimed to have had symptoms of herself.  
Besides, ghosts cannot be murdered. A human, mentally ill or not, could not persecuted for destroying a ghost. 

 

Jazz was wrong. She used a stolen key card to enter the psychiatric ward. She wrapped her fingers around the cold, hard handgun that was in her purse, and entered the room. The nameplate next to the door read Frederich Isak Showenhower. 

 

Jazz had been wrong. There was something she could do. 

 

“I just discovered the cure for ghost envy. Turn the patient into a ghost.”

 

Jazz kicked the corpse of the man who had killed her little brother.  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
